footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group B
Group B of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying is one of the ten groups to decide which teams will qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group B consists of five teams: Lithuania, Luxembourg, Portugal (the title holders), Serbia and Ukraine, where they will play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams will qualify directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs will not be decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Barreiro Rodrigues |goals2=Černych |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance=3,353 |referee=Roi Reinshreiber (Israel) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=58,355 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Turpel |goals2=Tsyhankov Rodrigues |stadium=Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg City |attendance=4,653 |referee=Mattias Gestranius (Finland) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Danilo |goals2=Tadić |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=50,342 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Novikovas |goals2=Rodrigues |stadium=LFF Stadium, Vilnius |attendance= |referee=Ádám Farkas (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Tsyhankov Konoplyanka Yaremchuk |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance= |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=A. Mitrović Jović Ljajić |goals2=Novikovas |stadium=Red Star Stadium, Belgrade |attendance= |referee=Adrien Jaccottet (Switzerland) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Yaremchuk |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance= |referee=Peter Kralović (Slovakia) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=LFF Stadium, Vilnius |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Red Star Stadium, Belgrade |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=NSC Olimpiyskiy Stadium, Kiev |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=15:00 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=15:00 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers } || |- |2|| || |- |3|| || |- |4|| || |- |5|| || |- |} Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group B Category:2019 in Lithuanian football Category:2018–19 in Luxembourgian football Category:2018–19 in Portuguese football Category:2018–19 in Serbian football Category:2018–19 in Ukrainian football